A Flash Before Our Eyes!
'''A Flash Before Our Eyes! '''is the twenty-eighth chapter of Season 1 and the twenty eighth chapter of the Lorecraft Academy series. It started on April 22, 2018 and finished on April 26, 2018. Plot The announcer gets the second fight under way, Carol and Natalie vs. Valkner and Han. Valkner starts off by creating a large tree and pulling it out of the ground, eager to get going. Carol shares his sentiment. Han seems very patient, wanting to wait for his and Valkner’s opponents to make the first move, while Natalie readies her bow. Valkner swings the tree and slams it on the ground, letting out a warcry afterwards. It makes Natalie jump a little. Han is focusing his attention on any moves either Carol or Natalie make. Carol is the first to engage, dashing at Valkner. Valkner holds the tree up high, readying himself for Carol. When Carol is directly in front of Valkner, he slams down the tree. Carol dodges it by teleporting behind him, latching on his back. She slashes him in the back repeatedly, until Han suddenly moves and elbows her in the side. When Carol grasps on tighter to avoid being knocked off, Valkner decides to hold up the tree and fall backwards, yelling “TIMBER!!!” on the way down. Carol teleports away in time to not get smushed by Mt. Valkner. Natalie is very unsure what to do in the fight. She ends up firing an arrow at the distracted Han, but he dodges it with a limbo move. When Carol and Valkner have an exchange, Han slices at Carol with his katana, Carol blocks the strike just in time, which does mean her guard breaks immediately, Han landing a roundhouse kick onto Carol after. Carol is sent sprawling to the floor, but quickly transitions into a handstand, delivering a kick to Han’s chest, Natalie firing an arrow and a lighting bolt at Han. Han lets the kick send him back, dodging the projectiles that almost hit Carol instead, who apologises for making Natalie’s attacks miss. Valkner follows up with batting at the two Lorecraft girls with his tree. One swing is directly aimed at Natalie. Carol saves Natalie by shoving her out of the way and teleporting to avoid taking the hit instead. Natalie rolls onto her knees from the shove, thanking Carol. Then Han appears in front of Natalie, his katana ready. Carol can’t teleport to save Natalie in time, and Natalie shoots lightning wildly, hoping to hit Han. She hits Valkner with one, who falls over, and while some do hit Han, he remains undeterred and slices at Natalie. Natalie holds up her bow in fear, hoping it will do something. The bow succesfully blocks the strike, but is broken in half. Carol runs forward to hit Valkner mid-fall. Valkner slides backwards, but gets back up and readies himself for some hand-to-hand combat. In their following exchange, Carol calls Valkner, mountain man, which seems to trigger him, running up and punching Carol directly in the face, sending the girl flying into the arena wall, and cracking it. Natalie, seeing the state of her bow, is greatly saddened and lets out a screeching noise, amplified by Sound Magic. Everyone else is caught off-guard. Valkner drops his tree on his foot, Han loses his focus and covers her ears, pleading for Natalie to stop. The opposite happens as it gets louder and louder, it starting to affect the audience, proven by Proto and Hunt shown to be visibly bothered. The only person not affected seems to be Solana, as Lewis is throwing up in a bin. Valkner, who seems more bothered by his foot than the sound, hops around, his foot in pain, until he crashes into Natalie, causing both to tumble over. It stops the screeching, but Natalie lays on the ground in a state of shock, unable to move, as does Valkner, still agonizing over his foot. The fight is reduced to a 1 versus 1 between Carol and Han. Han again lets his opponent make the first move. Carol slashes forward with her gaunlets electrically-charged, but blocks both with his katana. Carol gets him with a sweeping kick, Han planting his hand on the ground to recover. Carol slashes at his chest, but Han grabs Carol’s wrists and pushes her away. Han dodges the electric beam Carol sends out after. She then tackles him to the ground, but he uses his feet to knock her off of him. When Han gets up, he utters that his “power is required once more”. When Carol gets up, Han seems to be gone. Carol suddenly is struck by a katana’s slash that defeats her. Carol wonders how as she falls, when Han reappears, revealing that he had turned invisible. The announcer confirms Kings and Queens’ victory in round 2, and Natalie, Valkner and Carol are each carried out by paramedics, while Han leaves on his own without a word. Sara, who’s back up and running, pats Lewis on the back, voicing her confidence in her team captain. The exchange continues with Sara more confident than Lewis is. When Lewis enters the arena, Solana voices her impatience, telling Lewis she expects a fight that’s worth her time, Lewis returning the statement in kind. The announcer then starts the fight. Lewis unfurls his chain, assuming a defensive position. Solana spreads her arms, and a contraption that resembles 6 robotic arms unfolds from her back. Lewis looks in awe at it, Solana asking him if he was expecting anything ordinary. Each of the ‘arms’ brandishes a sword that looks like a beam of energy. Lewis realizes this fight will be more difficult than he initially thought. Solana boldly states she will not lose this match, Lewis countering that he will emerge as the victor. In the audience, Proto and Hunt discuss Solana’s weapon, when another Second-Year, named Summer, chimes in, noting that weapon is only worth what it’s wielder does with it, adding that Solana should be careful. Hunt begs the question of why she would use a weapon that complicated, with Summer speculating it fitting her personality, and Proto that she may want an intimidating weapon. Summer says to resume watching the fight, Hunt agreeing. In the arena, Lewis and Solana are circling around, waiting on the other to attack first. When Lewis remains insistent on being a reactor, Solana wants to see him back up these words, dashing at him. Lewis sidesteps, lashing out with his chain at Solana’s back, who turns around, swatting away the chain with her three right-side swords. Solana then shoots a big fireball Lewis’ way, who fires rapid shots of light to detonate the fireball prematurely. The arena lights up from the explosion, Solana using this to her advantage to land an attack using all swords on Lewis. Lewis kicks Solana in the jaw in retaliation, making her flinch. Solana seems keen on not showing any kind of pain, as if she deemed it a sign of weakness. Lewis rolls for a bit before getting back up on his feet. He compliments Solana, who simply scoffs in response. Lewis activated his Time Stop, but unbeknowst to Lewis, Solana seems to be smirking. When he goes to commence his Judgement Slasher attack, Solana catches the chain, and Lewis off-guard. Solana then plants her swords in the ground, moves backwards before catapulting herself forward, simultaneously pulling Lewis towards her, delivering a kick to Lewis stomach, with additional power due to the velocity of both combatants. The kick brings Lewis to his knees and coughs up a wad of blood. Solana cockily tells him she wasn’t susceptible to Time Magic. Solana is then quick to stomp on Lewis’ back. She sends in all swords to skewer him, but Lewis quickly rolls out of the way to dodge. Lewis tells Solana the battle is not over yet, Solana responding that it will be, soon enough. Lewis then leaps forward, attacking Solana with his chain. She moves, getting the chain caught on the middle left metal arm. Lewis pulls Solana in, puts his hand on her face and unleashes an incredibly bright light. Solana actually screams as she is so intensely blinded from point-blank range. Lewis takes to opportunity to hit Solana with Judgement Slasher. After taking several hits, Solana jumps to get away from Lewis. She now seems ticked off, telling Lewis he will pay for that. Solana attacks Lewis directly, somehow knowing where he is. Lewis blocks it, but does skid backwards. Lewis retaliates with chain towards Solana’s face, who moves to let her right shoulder take the brunt of the attack. Lewis yanks back his chain, which pulls Solana towards him. Solana pushes her knee forward, the two entering a deadlock in which neither one moves an inch. Solana then headbutts Lewis, resorting to fighting dirty. Lewis flinches considerably, and even the audience responses as if they could feel the pain. Solana regains her vision, and continues to downtalk Lewis. Lewis’ confidence remains just as much, goading her into striking him down. Solana indulges Lewis, and charges forward, front-flipping ferociously. Lewis stays put, having a plan. He spins his chain around, faster and faster, going as fast as helicopter blades. Solana keeps going, and when they clash, they strike one another at the same time. The impact of both attacks blows them both into the arena walls. Lewis gets up, his Spirit Soul almost depleted, but smiles. Because on the other side, Solana is on her knees, and all of her swords have deactivated. She then collapses, but remains conscious. The announcer roars out, announcing the victory of this year’s Talent Showdown: Lorecraft Academy. Solana is in disbelief, unable to fathom losing, to anyone. Lewis tells her it’s because he underestimated her. Solana ignores it and leaves immediately. Lewis turns to the Lorecraft audience and raises his fist in victory, before Sara comes running at him in happiness. She catches him off-guard, tackling him to ground. He points out he’s still bruising, after which she helps him up. Sara then joins Lewis in celebrating their victory with the Lorecraft audience. In said audience, Hunt talks to Proto, telling him they were the ones, which Proto happily agrees to. Proto then tells Hunt to go congratulate them in person, and they leave. The announcer lets Sara and Lewis know they can go back to their waiting area, a victory ceremony to be held in a few hours. In the waiting area, Sara and Lewis are met with Proto and Hunt, who congratulate them on their victory. About 10 minutes later, Natalie and Carol are both conscious again, though still being treated by the medical staff. Sara brings them the good news, both overflowing in happiness. Cantabella enters to congratulate them, telling them she sees a bright future for the four of them, saying would agree, which Darklaw does when she enters. The two headmasters tell each other it’s good to meet again, after which Cantabella takes her leave. Darklaw then has her own words of praise for her students. Sportman is also there, complementing Lewis on his captaincy, though Lewis downplays it. Darklaw then tells the students she’s leaving, to prepare the upcoming ceremony. Hunt then goes to see his other friends, while Proto also says he’ll leave, not wanting to miss the ceremony. About 90 minutes pass, and it’s time for the ceremony. The Lorecraft is welcomed to the stage, and officially announced as the winner of the Talent Showdown. Sara goes to lift the trophy, but is unable to by herself. Lewis then motions for Carol and Natalie to help, and the four lift the trophy together, celebrating in great excitement, to also a great applause from the Lorecraft audience. Debuts (In order of appearance) * Summer Cast * DoubleDubbel – Announcer, Han, Sara, Solana, Proto, Cantabella, Darklaw, Sportman * Mistrala – Valkner, Hunt * AGNerd-Bot – Carol, Lewis * The Phoenix – Natalie * BlueSectorMirage – Summer Trivia